


untitled.txt

by kumatitty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I KNOW ITS HARD TO READ BUT PLS, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, i learned coding for this, sonic is a good older bro, tails is just a boy, they <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: You are the hero. You are Sonic the Hedgehog. You are the one to save the day. I am Miles "Tails" Prower. I am the "side-kick." I'm the one who helps you out with codes and machinery.I have no problem with that. I don't want to be in the spotlight, not at all. I'm glad I'm not theherohero. My problem lies in myself.-----Tails can't sleep. He records his thoughts within a text file for nobody but him to see.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoy this!!!!
> 
> i spent wayyy too long trying to learn how to code lmao shoutout to luc for watching me die while doing this and AO3 user La_Temperanza for the template!!
> 
> pls enjoy i lov these boys so much...

File Edit View Help

I never told you this. And I don't plan on saying it anytime soon, either. I just have so many thoughts that I need to write them somewhere. They've been slowly building up, attaching screws and bolts in my mind that I can't take out.

You are the hero. You are Sonic the Hedgehog. You are the one to save the day. I am Miles "Tails" Prower. I am the "side-kick." I'm the one who helps you out with codes and machinery.

I have no problem with that. I don't want to be in the spotlight, not at all. I'm glad I'm not the _hero_ hero. My problem lies in myself.

You go out and do— _everything_. You risk it all by destroying enemies upon enemies and saving the world countless times over. It's admirable… and yet I can't do anything to _help_. 

I can code and engineer, I'm a "child genius," I can do just about anything relating to those nerdy subjects. But I can't fight like you do—I can't go super and I can't continuously fight for hours on end. You have so much more… talent? Special-ness? Unique-ness? I don't want to be in your position, but I _want_ to help you more. 

I can't.

No matter what I engineer, no matter how many upgrades I can make, in the end they're… quite useless. You can do all sorts of things and defeating enemies is as easy as a flick of your wrist. 

In those rare moments when you're injured—ranging from mild cuts to pouring gashes—I can only do so much for you there, too. I've researched and helped to the extent that I can but it's _not enough_. It's _never enough_.

I want to do more. I want to help you more. I need to do more work for you—for _us_. My work is so small, it's barely any work at all. I need to help more. I need to be useful. 

I can't help but worry every time I refer to _us_ —I feel like you'll tell me there is no us, that I'm just… just someone lesser. That it's just _Sonic_ and not _Sonic and Tails_. 

But this is irrational.

My work may not compare to everything you do on a daily basis, and rationally that's… okay. Saving the world is easy for you, but mechanics might be your worst subject, and vice versa for me. We both put in the same amount of effort, it's just… more obvious with you, I guess. Rationally, that is.

The truth is, I'm scared. The "work" is a cover up for something much larger, something I can't unpack in one stupid notes thing on my computer.

I'm scared you'll leave me. Like everyone else ever has. Everyone has left, even when I was fresh into the world. It hurts. And I haven't felt stability like this with us before. I'm scared it won't last. All the promises you make can't ease my worries. I'm scared. I'm so scared.

I wish I could rationalize these thoughts like I do with everything else. But they stay this way, poking and prodding every once in a while and I want to scream them away. I wish I wasn't scared anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

File Edit View Help

~~I never told you this. And I don't plan on saying it anytime soon, either. I just have so many thoughts that I need to write them somewhere. They've been slowly building up, attaching screws and bolts in my mind that I can't take out.~~

sorry bud, i saw this document on ur computer and i… well, you know me, i guess. and that's okay, these things happen—thoughts are real pain, aren't they?

  
~~You are the hero. You are Sonic the Hedgehog. You are the one to save the day. I am Miles "Tails" Prower. I am the "side-kick." I'm the one who helps you out with codes and machinery.~~

~~I have no problem with that. I don't want to be in the spotlight, not at all. I'm glad I'm not the hero hero. My problem lies in myself.~~

i am the hero. you are the hero. we are _sonic and tails_ , not just sonic the hedgehog and miles "tails" prower. we are a team, are we not? you shouldn't settle for less when it comes to yourself—even if there's a spotlight or not. you do _so much_ , tails, so much.

~~You go out and do—everything. You risk it all by destroying enemies upon enemies and saving the world countless times over. It's admirable… and yet I can't do anything to help.~~

i can't deny that i save the world countless times over. i know that, you know that, the whole world does. but you know who saves the world too? the one that has kept me alive and running for so long? the true _hero_ "behind the scenes?" tails, you do plenty more than i do—and that's just a fact.

~~I can code and engineer, I'm a "child genius," I can do just about anything relating to those nerdy subjects. But I can't fight like you do—I can't go super and I can't continuously fight for hours on end. You have so much more… talent? Special-ness? Unique-ness? I don't want to be in your position, but I want to help you more.~~

~~I can't.~~

you can.

i can go super, i can fight, i have stamina. but those are _my_ qualities. and besides, you can fight and you definitely have more stamina than me. but regardless, you can't compare yourself to me when we're different, tails. i am sonic. you are tails. we're a team—teams aren't supposed to be a clone working with another clone. having someone next to me who can code, can engineer, can do anything "nerdy" makes me feel _reassured_. having someone who excels at the things i can't is relieving in so many ways. i can't even begin to express how much you do and how much it really _helps_.

~~No matter what I engineer, no matter how many upgrades I can make, in the end they're… quite useless. You can do all sorts of things and defeating enemies is as easy as a flick of your wrist.~~

i wouldn't have defeated those enemies all on my own without your inventions, your upgrades, without _you_ , tails. 

~~In those rare moments when you're injured—ranging from mild cuts to pouring gashes—I can only do so much for you there, too. I've researched and helped to the extent that I can but it's not enough. It's never enough.~~

it doesn't matter that i get injured beyond belief—okay well, it kind of does, but that isn't the point—what matters is you _helping_. you aren't a doctor, hell, you're a child, tails. i'm sorry i have to put you through the role of doctor for me so many times, but each time you manage to handle my wounds and cuts, and at the end i still stand back up. you help me as much as you can and that effort is never wasted. i'm still up and running now thanks to you.

~~I want to do more. I want to help you more. I need to do more work for you—for us. My work is so small, it's barely any work at all. I need to help more. I need to be useful.~~

don't say that you need to be useful. don't even begin to say that you need a use. you are not a tool, a robot, you aren't an _object_ to be used, tails. you are a living, breathing person. and people aren't useful, they're kind. they're hardworking. they're like you, tails.

~~I can't help but worry every time I refer to us—I feel like you'll tell me there is no us, that I'm just… just someone lesser. That it's just Sonic and not Sonic and Tails.~~

we're _Sonic and Tails_ , and you best believe i'm not gonna give up on us like that. until the end of time will it be _Sonic and Tails_. not just sonic, not just tails, but _Sonic and Tails_.

~~But this is irrational.~~

~~My work may not compare to everything you do on a daily basis, and rationally that's… okay. Saving the world is easy for you, but mechanics might be your worst subject, and vice versa for me. We both put in the same amount of effort, it's just… more obvious with you, I guess. Rationally, that is.~~

these thoughts are anything but irrational. these are emotions and they don't always make perfect sense. and that's how they work.

the truth is, rational emotions and thoughts are rare to come by and really implement. you know this with me, tails. i'm anything but rational. but that's just how we are. we just gotta accept it.

~~The truth is, I'm scared. The "work" is a cover up for something much larger, something I can't unpack in one stupid notes thing on my computer.~~

~~I'm scared you'll leave me. Like everyone else ever has. Everyone has left, even when I was fresh into the world. It hurts. And I haven't felt stability like this with us before. I'm scared it won't last. All the promises you make can't ease my worries. I'm scared. I'm so scared.~~

i know my promises can't ease the worries. i know they won't help as much as they should—and i get that. but i want you to tell yourself, at least tell yourself, that i won't leave you. that i will stay. that there will be an us. that we will last. 

we can't be broken so easily. the us that you know won't leave. i need you to tell yourself this, i need you to believe me when i tell you this. i can say it over and over again until your thoughts will finally rest. i swear to you on that.

~~I wish I could rationalize these thoughts like I do with everything else. But they stay this way, poking and prodding every once in a while and I want to scream them away. I wish I wasn't scared anymore.~~

these thoughts will rest once in a while and will grow in other times. i can't tell you that they'll go away. they won't. but i can be there every step of the way. we're going to go through this together. we're a team, we're _Sonic and Tails_ , and we are _us_. and _we'll_ be okay.

meet me in the living room when you wake up, kay?

(nobody but the two of them witness a tight hug, small sniffles, and the reassuring feeling of someone else there for you.) 


End file.
